


Do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?

by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle
Summary: After their first time having sex, Tony has a mission - to make Steve stop using swearwords like 'darn' and 'gosh' and 'holy fudge'. No boyfriend of Tony Stark will swear like that!





	Do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?

**Author's Note:**

> it's canon that Tony tried to teach Steve some swearwords in AA and this is my take on it.
> 
> Thanks to Wynnesome for the insult inspiration and for the beta.

Tony licked his lips, savouring the word before saying it.

" _Cocksucker._ "

Despite being naked and fucked out, Steve managed to give Tony a stern glare, but his half-hard cock spoiled the effect a little. He was still amazed - they had gone several rounds, Steve had come enough times to make Tony feel self-conscious, and yet Steve's cock wouldn't quit. In some of his most pathetic sleepless nights, Tony had wondered if the serum had affected... everything, but it had turned out better than his wildest fantasies.

He rubbed his thumb against Steve's reddened lips. Steve sucked it in. He smirked and tilted his head.

"Asshole."

He slid his thumb over Steve's chest and across Steve’s left nipple. Steve had turned out to be extremely sensitive - Tony was a genius, probably the greatest one humanity had seen, and his discoveries were many and varied, but this was the one he was the most proud of. So Steve's deep, glorious moan was expected, but still appreciated.

"Dickface. Asswipe."

And that was Steve's back arching into his touch. Pinching Steve’s pink, puffed nipples worked like a charm.

"Stop it, Tony."

"Hm, the rubbing?"

"The words. It's not... proper. The rubbing..." Steve turned his face away from Tony. '...the rubbing is okay.’

There was a blush, darkening Steve’s chest. He had no right to blush.

"Proper? You didn't mind my asshole when you were licking it. And you're a damn fine cocksucker. They're perfectly appropriate words for the... setting."

"It's not proper to discuss private matters like that."

It was true. Steve didn’t like to _talk_ about private matters. He was more of a man of action.

That day was proof enough. Oh, it had started out normal. Hulk and Thor destroying his Tower, Clint egging them on, Sam the only half-sane person out of the bunch. Tony had been minding his own business in the training room - okay, he had been checking out Steve’s ass in an even more blatant way than usual. And then he had had been finally, blessedly pressed against the wall after months of anguish, and Steve had kissed in the same filthy way he had always hoped.

The trip to his room had been fast. 'Sixteen-year-olds almost coming in their pants' fast.

The rest was history. Messy, filthy, hot history that was now lying on Tony’s bed, covered in sweat and looking like he had been fucked to within an inch of his life.

Which he had been. Tony had made sure of it.

"It’s not intimate matters. It’s just better swear words than _darn_."

"What’s the problem with _darn_? It gets the job done."

Steve crossed his arms. The way his biceps bulged made the bruises on Tony's hips pulse. They reminded him of how Steve had pushed into him and held him and whispered _mine_ against Tony's neck. He put his arms around Steve's waist and tucked his head on Steve's shoulder. All he wanted was to be closer to Steve, now that he could. They had always been touchy-feely, but nothing like this, like his skin against Steve's warmth, like Steve interlacing his fingers with his.

"It’s… too corny," he said.

"Tony, I hate breaking it to you but…"

"I know. You’re a cornball."

And he kissed his cornball in the cheek. He could now. It was... okay. Nobody would think it was weird, if they were creepy enough to spy on them while they fucked (and several of their villains _were_ creepy enough).

"That was hurtful," Steve said.

Oh, that was a really nice pout, and also fake as all hell.

"You’re a corny, fluffy cornball with a core of pure evil."

"Mr Stark, how dare you."

Tony climbed on top on Steve and stared down at him. Steve managed to keep his pouty, offended face on even when Tony's hands went down his side and grabbed Steve's hips. He looked like disappointed Captain America. It could have fooled other people, but not Tony.

"I like the All-American Cornball act. It’s hot, but it’s time we modernize your vocabulary. Get you up to date."

"I don’t need new swearwords. We had those in the past and they were good enough."

"But then how come you never use them?"

"I’m a role model."

And he meant that. It was adorable.

"You don’t have to be a role model with me."

"I know, you’re a lost cause."

Steve smiled and grabbed Tony's ass. There was no intent there. It was nice to just be there, touching each other, enjoying each other. Ten hours ago, looking at Steve had been an exquisite agony, something Tony liked to look at because he could never have it. But now it was already familiar, like they were made for each other.

"That I am. Now, repeat after me - cock."

"One of my favorite things."

"Dick?"

"Dick. Ass. Tits. Bastard. Hell. Damn. Fuck. Anything else?"

"Balls. Cum."

Steve shrugged.

"Nothing that I don't know there, Tony. I don't use them, but it’s not like I’ve forgotten."

"Maybe I have to make you use them."

"I refuse. It’s uncouth."

Uncouth, Tony thought, was the way Steve was spread in his bed - way better than the tiny, cramped bed he had seen in one of those blessed occasions Steve had let him into his room. Sweat clung to Steve’s body and Tony’s come was running down his thighs. It was disgusting. It was beautiful.

"Like sucking cock is uncouth?"

Oh, and now they were flipped and Steve was leaning towards Tony’s cock with a dangerous, dangerous smirk.

"That’s not uncouth. That’s a perfectly respectable hobby for a gentleman."

"You won’t be able to get it up. I’m kinda spent."

"Well, now _that_ ’s an insult."

"No, it’s a _challenge_."


End file.
